Cait Sith (Mission)
fr:Guerriers de la Déesse Mission 3: Cait Sith entre en scène category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Complete one of following quests: The Tigress Strikes, Fires of Discontent or Claws of the Griffon. *Use any of the three Cavernous Maws outside Jeuno in the present or the past for a cutscene with Cait Sith. *Complete one of the following quests: A Manifest Problem, Wrath of the Griffon or Burden of Suspicion. **After getting the final cutscene from the quest Wrath of the Griffon you must zone out of San d'Oria (S). *Zone into Southern San d'Oria (S) for a cutscene. Game Description : Beyond the cavernous maws lies the age of the Crystal War. You have agreed to aid Cait Sith in her attempt to lessen the pain inflicted in this time of strife. ---- Game Script You sense the gaze of the cavernous maw upon you. Cavernous Maw: GraAaAaaaAAgh! is engulfed by the cavernous maw! A disembodied metallic voice drifts towards you... Regal Feline: When the Harbinger cometh...♪ Regal Feline: The Champions of the Dawn shall descend...♪ Regal Feline: Hm? Was that "descend" or "fall"...? Regal Feline: I can never remember the words... Regal Feline: Well, whatever, whatever. I have more important things to... Regal Feline: Oh! Oh my stars! This did not happen. Didn't happen. Regal Feline: How could I have been so blind? I never even noticed someone was here with me. Never noticed. Regal Feline: Oh, woe is me... I have fallen to the deepest blue depths of depression. Do you see how blue I have become? (Affirmative answer) Regal Feline: Of course you do! You are a child of Altana, after all! (Negative answer) Regal Feline: But...I thought that a child of Altana would sympathize! Be sympathetic, you know? Regal Feline: Oh!? What's this, what's this!? Regal Feline: Who knew such a thing was possible!? Regal Feline: What does this mean? What indeed? Regal Feline: Could it be? Could it be you possess the same power...? Regal Feline: The same power as me? Regal Feline: My whiskers are twitching. They twitch. Regal Feline: Shall I tell you what this means? Inform you? You possess the power to bend time itself. An ability bestowed only on the worthy. Regal Feline: Although, it seems you lack the same control that I have. Regal Feline: Uncontrolled, I would say. The regal feline peers intently at . Regal Feline: My intent, you see, is to help end this war before certain terrible, indelible wounds are gouged into history. Regal Feline: Despite my best efforts, the nation of Elvaan knights devise pretentious plans that see them fall to the beastmen, time and again. Regal Feline: The Humes ignore the unrest in their city, while Galkan rage reaches boiling point. The point of boiling! Regal Feline: The Mithra squabble amongst themselves, and the Tarutaru dither as the Yagudo sack the city of Windurst. Sacking the city, they are! Regal Feline: To confound matters, the alliance between the nations of Altana is still in its infancy, and old suspicions threaten to sever the tentative bonds. Bonds could be severed! Regal Feline: There are only so many things I can do with these two small paws. Regal Feline: ... Regal Feline: Will you help me with this grand plan of salvation? Regal Feline: If things are allowed to run their course, this war will spread to consume Vana'diel in a tidal wave of tragedy. Regal Feline: I hope to shrink this tidal wave of tears, if only by a little. By a few drops. Regal Feline: It will be difficult, thankless work. Thankless and difficult. But would you be up to the task? (Affirmative answer) Regal Feline: Wonderful! I feel my depression lifting already. Regal Feline: The fate of this age rests on your shoulders! So much rests on you! Regal Feline: Ah, I forgot to mention the Champions of the Dawn. Regal Feline: It is prophesized that the Champions of the Dawn will appear in an age of strife and save the world from catastrophe. Regal Feline: A band of heroes? A bevy of maidens? Who knows? Is this the age the prophecy foretells? Regal Feline: I shall go forth and search for these champions with my mystical whiskers! Regal Feline: So very busy! Busy indeed... Regal Feline: Hm? An introduction? Have we not been introduced? Cait Sith: My name is Cait Sith. Cait Sith: I am certain we shall meet again in the near future. Or would that be the near past? Cait Sith: In any case, I wish you luck with in your endeavors! Cait Sith: Luck to you!